Doctor's Orders
by day dreaming dreamer
Summary: Nico really loves when he gets sick, only because Will is there to baby him. Will/Nico one-shot.


**Doctor's Orders:**

**(Nico/Will) **

Nico had been caught staring at Will again.

Not in the way you would expect. He had been hiding from the son of Apollo for hours.

Unfortunately for him, that retracted a parting glance, then a set of a jaw. It appeared that Will had found him- _again._

Either Will was naturally good at finding a half-blood who could blend into the shadows, or Nico's abilities were growing shoddy.

Or maybe it wasn't either of those choices.

Maybe Nico was letting Will find him. Maybe just a little.

_"You_," he hissed, blue eyes ablaze and livid. He stormed past the crowd of demigod campers who eyed the blonde warily before ducking away. They know better than getting in the way of the two's stubborn arguments. His bow was strapped tightly to the front of his slender chest, eyebrows narrowed. His face was smudged with some dirt, but other than that, his hair was combed neatly, hands washed and cleaned. He's perfect- if it weren't for the small speck of brown in the middle of his cheek and nose. "You," he spluttered again, shaking his head rapidly. "Were not supposed to leave that bed for the next twenty-four hours. I thought I made that perfectly clear."

"Sorry," Nico apologized as he sharpened his blade, though he didn't really sound sorry at all. "I wasn't asking for your permission."

His glare turned to rusty daggers. It would've caused the son of Hades to shrink, if it weren't for the obvious fact of how _damn good_ he looked right now. "My bad, princess. I didn't realize that the opinion of your friend meant nothing to you."

A pang of guilt stabbed away at the brunette, but he brushed the feeling down. A bead of sweat littered against his waxy and gaunt features, but Nico did his best to ignore the prodding headache that pounded his temples every few moments. He'd suffered much worse than this, so it just makes _total and complete sense_ that a simple cold would put him down like this. A flash of red embers scattered from his sword. He titled it around until he could see his hollow eyes staring back in the reflection, then returned it back by the side of his waist. The blonde continued to stare him down, but all that did was egg him on.

"I never said that," stated Nico, wiping the perspiration off his cheeks with the back of his hand. "Why do you care, anyway?"

That seemed to throw the son of Apollo with a loss. "Who said I care?" he managed through heated cheeks, planting his gaze anywhere besides on the skinny, pale boy whose shirt had ridden up slightly-

"You just did. Right now."

Will scowled, tilting his head so he was lavished in the sunlight. "You have a fever and swollen glands. You should be in bed- _resting_. This is the fifth time I've caught you out of the infirmary."

"You made that fact crystal," Nico teased in a dark tone, but Will did not seem amused.

"Bed," he snapped angrily, pointing to the Hades cabin behind him. "Or the infirmary. It's your choice."

Nico couldn't help it. He enjoyed this attention. He really liked the doctor and healing side to Will. So controlling and demanding. The last time he had been babied over a cold was when Bianca was alive, and that was a completely different matter entirely. That was what siblings were supposed to do for one another- not friends.

"Says who?"

"Says me."

Nico couldn't help it; he snorted.

Will's stare got edgier. "Bed or I tell Reyna."

Nico's condescending laughter froze. He shot a dark look at Will. Ever since his relationship with Reyna had developed, they both had been extremely protective of the other. Best friends, to say the least. They visited each other on the weekends, and although they each had responsibilities, they found time for one another. If Reyna had learned that Nico had been up and working while (gravely) sick, she would throw a fit. Not a hissy fit, but one that consisted of a sword being held to his throat.

"Okay, okay," Nico huffed, but didn't have any intention of moving.

He recalled a time when every time he caught glimpse of Annabeth and Percy, his heart would thwack painfully against his ribcage in detest. Now the son of Hades felt himself becoming flustered under those bright, blue eyes, and yellow hair that matched the color of corn. Ah, perhaps that hadn't been the best choice of words. Nico didn't exactly want to relive the image of him being a corn-stalk. Gods, that had been _humiliating_. His firm gaze wavered for a moment. Will was slightly taller than him, but not by much. He had a slightly bigger build, but was still leaner than Nico. He was quick with his aim, and even sharper with his tongue. He had been the one who got him to continue to stay at Camp-Half Blood. Not Percy. Not Annabeth. Will Solace. A boy that he had seen around camp before, but hadn't bothered to learn his name. And now that he knew his first and last, down to the very specific details to his sandals and stride, he found himself unable to look away.

Will Solace was as blinding as the sun, no pun intended.

Every time their gazes met each other, matched and prepared to argue over Nico's safety or health, he felt a warmth bloom inside of him. Not a nervous flip of the stomach, but a straight-forward light, like the sun was shining through him, awakening all of his senses. It tingled. It made Nico feel alive, even though his entire life had been completely devoted to death. He had gone to Greek hell, unsure of whether or not he would ever get rid of that numbing coldness, and one glance thrown towards him by Will had dissolved any doubt. The cold was gone. All that was there was yearning and brightness. A yearning to touch. A temptation to feel more of Will. Only this time, Nico wasn't ashamed. More curious than anything. All his life, he had slammed those feelings down. Nico had turned away from Percy with a bitter feeling his heart, reluctant to feel anything but hate and resentment.

Holy Hera, that smudge was still there. The closer Will got, the more he could see that it spread to the bridge of his nose.

Before he could even think about stopping himself, his hand went up to touch his cheek. Will's anger dissipated, eyes budging at the action. "W-what are you doing?"

Nico smirked as his thumb ran along his cheek. "Making you look less idiotic." The Nico a week ago wouldn't have dreamed of doing something so forward. Funny how things change. Will opened his mouth to protest, but the son of Hades cut him short, dark orbs burning into his light ones. "There's grease on your face, Sunshine."

His finger traced the tip of his nose, getting rid of all the dirt his face consisted of. And even when it had all disappeared, he continued to rub and caress. A nose burst from the back of Will's throat, something that made Nico stop short. He leaned in and placed a gentle kiss on Will's lips, just to see what it would feel like. Nico liked guys, but he'd never actually, you know...

Their lips molded together. His was soft and warm, but it was over quickly, before Nico could fully taste the sunlight he so desperately needed.

He coughed his throat awkwardly, pulling his hand away. "Uh, sorry. I think I got all the dirt off."

"Thanks, man."

They both coughed again, tension filling the air. "No problem."

"So, you should probably-"

"Yeah," Nico agreed, backing away slowly. His eyes still lingered on the boy's lips. "Get some rest. I know. You've told me this. Five times."

A grin pulled at the corner of Will's lips. "That's right."

Nico didn't try to sneak out bed again.

It was doctor's orders, after all.

(Will spent all his time in Nico's bed anyway)

* * *

**A/N: *giggles* Well, this was fun to write. It was my first time writing slash, so that was also fun. *giggles* I'm sorry, I'm acting stupid. They're just so ADORABLE! Gah. Soangelo, right? Reviews are appreciated. **


End file.
